


First Officer's Couch

by ElizabethJaneway1158



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Commander's Office Needs Some Action, Did they even go in there together after Sacred Ground?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, The Ready Room Gets All the Attention, Yummy Times On HIS Couch, eh I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethJaneway1158/pseuds/ElizabethJaneway1158
Summary: They sure do spend a lot of time on Kathryn's couch. What happens when the command team retires to Chakotay's office to finish up reports after shift. Inspired by some of my good friends in 'the Brig'. You know who you are...





	First Officer's Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen8462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462/gifts).



> Helen8462 often tells me how little 'action' our beloved Commander's couch receives. Well, here you go.

This new aspect in our relationship-- _ is it a relationship _ \--has been going on for nearly a month now. So far, we’ve been successful in separating duty from our personal life. Keeping the professional guise strong on the Bridge and not letting the gentle suggestive banter in the Ready Room go too far; none of the crew any the wiser.

Yet, the longer our tryst continues, the more difficult it becomes to keep my hands from absentmindedly roaming her body. The warmth of the firm slender thigh permeates mine due to our maddening proximity on the couch. I clear my throat, attempting to alleviate the rising tension in my body and am rewarded with a side-long cheeky smirk. Her delicate neck moves gracefully as she swallows another sip of coffee; retuning her attention to the duty rosters and reports scattered around us.

The evening has been long, but pleasant. After a particularly tiring shift, I convinced my captain to join me for a somewhat edible dinner in the mess and a quiet dessert in my office as we finish wrapping up business for tomorrow’s repairs.

After nearly experiencing heart failure witnessing Kathryn’s pleasurable consumption of a bowl and a half of coffee ice cream, here we sit, nearing the end of the task at hand. She’s speaking to me, I know it, but the words don’t reach me. The roar of my blood rushing in my ears drowns out any other sound, my eyes following her lithe fingers while they dance over the keypad.

“That should take care of that and we’ll have Tuvok oversee the diagnostics—Chakotay?” Her hand cups my cheek, cooling my heated flesh. “You look exhausted. We’re finished here. Let’s call it a night and square everything else away in the morning.”

She rises, gathering the padds and I immediately crave the feeling of her body over mine. My hand halts her movements and our eyes meet; the sparkling blue dances with affection, still such a new sensation, I let it wash over me.  She allows me to pull her close and settles across my lap.

I press my face into her chest and am lost in the gentle touch of her nails scratching lightly at my scalp. Kathryn hums, pressing a kiss to the crown of my head. More often than not, we aren’t able to indulge in each other’s subdued company; our precious time off duty usually spent in heated passion or slumber.

Kathryn is a very loving and caring soul, this I’ve known for years; knowing and being on the receiving end of her unabashed attention are two very different experiences. She presses me closer, tucking me into her, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I let my hands drift around her waist, massaging at the tense muscles of her lower back.

“This is perfect,” the warm sigh of her content breezes through my hair and she inhales deeply, “ _ Oh, you smell so wonderful _ .” We chuckle at her frank admission; her openness over the past few weeks has been a subject of great amusement for the both of us.

For instance, a few days ago, I awoke to her tracing the muscles of my chest and arm, completely engrossed in the subtle twitches she was invoking from my body. Staring in wonder, as if I were a nebula to be studied and classified. I flexed in jest and she jumped, giggling like a young cadet.

“Like what you see?” Her hand gripped my bicep and she growled.  _ Actually growled.  _ Licking her lips and flashing a feral grin; she wasted no time tearing the covers from my body and mounting me for our usual morning session.

Insistent lips on my forehead brings me back to the present. Kathryn has unzipped my jacket and is working on the clasp of my undershirt. She mumbles something against my cheek before capturing my mouth with hers. Her ass rocks deliciously over my hardening cock. My body is preparing to take her here and now, on the small couch in my office.

“Kath—“

“Computer,” she pants into my open mouth, “Engage privacy lock, Janeway-Lambda-Three.” My hips press up into her, grinding against her center, drawing a sigh that ends in a desperate moan.

“Is this hap--,” her finger presses against my lips and I pull it into my mouth, circling the sweet digit with my tongue.

“Yes.  _ God yes. Oh, Chakotay. Please.” _

Kathryn is a very vocal lover, something I find quite erotic; her keening moans and whimpers travel down my body and settle in my groin. Taking exactly what she wants, I find myself being pushed back to lay prone on the couch; the undershirt is promptly ripped from my body and I can’t help the laugh that she silences with a searing kiss. Tonight, we both know who is in command.  

Her chest is heaving as she works frantically at her own zippers and clasps; I join her, easing her hands away and taking over. Finally, her bare breasts are resting in the palms of my hands, I knead and play at her hardening nipples with my thumbs.

The pressure of my trapped erection is becoming more painful by the second; the pulsing need growing with each pass of Kathryn’s teasing body. The wet heat of her is strong, I feel it through my trousers; instantly my nostrils flare at the hint of her familiar scent.  As if communicating telepathically, we both reach for the other’s fasteners and set to work, groaning in agreement.

My cock springs free, jumping toward its goal, she slides quickly down my legs, her trousers open but not yet removed. I reach for her and she bats my hands away. Taking me in her mouth, she moans around me, rutting languidly against my leg.

_ “Gods, Kath-ryn...” _

Tongue swirling over the taut head, hand gripping me firmly at the base, her other pressing at that perfect spot behind my sac. My balls tighten in warning and I thread my fingers through her hair, tugging at her; taking it as a challenge, she sucks harder, swallowing me as deep as she can. No one has ever been able to work me into such a frenzy, and with such  _ enthusiasm _ ; another lustful groan vibrates through me as I nearly touch the back of her throat.

“Kathhhh- **_ahhhh_ ** ,  **_Gods!_ ** _  I’m going to-“  _ Just before I can’t possibly contain myself anymore, she releases my dick with a slick pop, smiling from ear to ear. Kissing the leaking tip, Kathryn shimmies out of her pants, returning to kiss my neglected lips, straddling me; she’s so wet, taking me in hand and pushing me through her swollen folds.

_ “Ohhhhh. I’ve been thinking about this allllll dayyyy. Y-essssss.”  _ I feel myself settle home, sinking deeper and deeper into the tight fist of Kathryn’s rippling cunt. Already fluttering around me, I know that it will take nothing for her to come; thanking the Spirits, I grasp her hips and pull her up, only to bring her back down firmly on me.

_ “Ahh!  _ **_Yes. Harder._ ** ” Her body leans over me, hands pressed firmly on my chest, quickly agreeing on my rhythm and riding me gamely; our mouths meet briefly between gasps and grunts. She grips me tightly, fingers running through my hair, pulling firmly, exposing my neck to her voracious tongue.

“ _ Yes. Yes. Yes.  _ **_YES. Oh, Jesus._ ** ” Kathryn chants in time with the pounding of her hips against mine. Gathering strength, I bring my hips off the couch to push against hers, meeting the neck of her womb with every thrust; this results in a scream and the immediate clench of her powerful orgasm milking me desperately.

_ “ _ **_Ohhhhh! Cha-ko-tay, YES,”_ ** she frantically roams my body with her hands and mouth, “ _ Oh, God. I can feel you. Come on, Commander. I know you want it. So hard for me. So clo-se.”  _ She draws my earlobe into her mouth and whispers, “ **_Come for me._ ** ” With that tight wriggling ass and that dirty little tongue, my brain short-circuits as I empty myself into her; the air is sucked from my lungs with a mighty roar, my lips move limply against her soothing nips and kisses. She sighs and fits herself perfectly against me, moving slowly until I’ve gone completely soft inside her.

We lazily kiss as hands continue to explore; I’ll never tire of her fascination with touch. She needs it to ground her, relies on the tactile sensations to assure her that it’s real. I find her hunger bleeding into me and I hold her closer, pressing her soft body into the solidity of my own, running my hands up and down the smooth expanse of her back.

_ “I love you.”  _ A faint mumble almost lost to the room before I hear it. My heart hammers in my chest.

Kathryn’s head rises, hidden in a soft auburn curtain. I brush it aside; the endearing blush of arousal still painting her skin, expression hopeful and completely unguarded, eyes shimmering with tears.

_ “I love you,”  _ this breathless tone is one I’ve never heard before. Her fingers travel over every line of my face. This is the first time she has ever spoken so candidly of her feelings. My own admission slips easily from me.

“ _ Kathryn,”  _ my lips brush the palm of her hand while she does her best to conceal nervous laughter,  _ “I love you. Always.” _

My thumb wipes at the tears tracking down those delicate cheeks and I coax her back to my lips; the breathtaking watery smile beaming at me will be forever engrained in my memory. Dueling tongues and wandering hands heat my body once more.

“ _ Chakotay _ ,” that devilish smirk returns, an elegant eyebrow arched in incredulity, “Again? Already?”

“Mm…for you, anything’s possible.” A hearty peal of laughter sounds in the emptiness of my office; Kathryn descends on me, passion renewed, and I am lost to her once more. Body, mind, and soul.


End file.
